


5 Times Corypheus Destroys a Furby. +1 time Furby destroys him.

by Lynn_kitsune



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Furby (Toys)
Genre: Crack, Destruction of Furbies, Inquisitor has a very minor role, One Shot, Thedas will never be the same, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_kitsune/pseuds/Lynn_kitsune
Summary: Exactly what the Title says.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	5 Times Corypheus Destroys a Furby. +1 time Furby destroys him.

5 Times Corypheus destroys a Furby +1 time the Furby destroys him

1  
Corypheus had just woken from his new vessel and stood up when he noticed a strange creature at his feet with a small note attached to it.

The note read: Tag, you’re it! Love, Inquisitor

Corypheus destroyed the note and threw the unmoving, unblinking creature off the side of his jail, idly wondering who this ‘Inquisitor’ is.

2

Corypheus had just received an Orb from strange elf and is plotting murder with it when he sees it again. The creature from when he gained his freedom. The creature the mysterious ‘Inquisitor’ gave him. He picks it up and looks between it and the Orb.

He gets the strange feeling this is a mistake, but he uses the Orb to destroy the thing.

He swears he can hear something singing at him but continues plotting his return to the Fade.

3

Corypheus screams and throws the Orb against the nearest wall. The Orb no longer obeys him as it used to. All because of the interruption of that pathetic creature, at the Mortal’s ‘Conclave’.

Once he’s thoroughly destroyed everything around him he turns to pick the Orb back up only to find a no longer unblinking creature sitting on it and looking at him. It chirrups at him, almost sounding happy to see him.

Corypheus picks up the Orb, ripping the creature off it and throwing a fireball at it as he leaves.

The singing somehow seems to become angry but again, Corypheus ignores it, he has better things to do than pay attention to the thing that keeps coming back.

4

Corypheus screams as he bursts out of the snow piled on him. The Pathetic Creature that interrupted his path to Godhood just ruined it’s own town to bury him in an Avalanche. No doubt it died from the attempt. Something trills by his ear. It’s the creature again. He reaches over and crushes it in his hand. Stubborn creature.

The angry singing gets louder.

5

Corypheus has just received news he lost his hold over the Wardens to that Pathetic Creature that didn’t have the decency of dying in the avalanche at Haven. The ‘Inquisitor’. At least Corypheus now knows who to blame for the creatures that keep appearing.

Thinking of…

Corypheus looks to the side of his desk where another sits and chirps at him. They seem capable of more and more movement the more the Inquisitor seals the Fade Rifts. They still burn easily, but it also seems to be getting more disturbing the more he does it.

This one, instead of simply disappearing as soon as the fire ball hits it like the first one, the fur slowly melts off revealing it’s metal skeleton and the chirps turn into the same haunting screams that the singing has turned into.

Corypheus scowls and walks away, he has an Inquisitor to kill.

+1

The Inquistor summoned a Dragon. Since when did the Pathetic Creature have control of a God? No matter, Corypheus will still destroy them.

He steps forward when he notices the Inquisitor’s eyes widen and it backs away. Good, they’re afraid.

There’s a chirp behind him.

Corypheus doesn’t look. He knows exactly what that sound is.

There’s a series of chirps coming from all around him. The Inquisitor has fled. Corypheus looks. He’s surrounded by the things.

He can hear the Inquisitor scream something about Furbies attacking. That must be what these are. How pathetic, they’re easy enough to kill.

He casts a fireball at one.

It bounces off.

He frowns and casts another damage spell.

It bounces back at him forcing him to dodge his own spell.

He casts fire storm, hitting all the Furbies around him.

They just sit there, chirping, and seemingly absorbing the damage.

The Leader, the first one he encountered, the one he threw off a building, chirps.

They all throw the fire back at him ten-fold. When the Inquisitor returns with reinforcements all that’s left is a pile of ash and a wrecked former Orb.


End file.
